Naruto Frost
by CorvoKuro
Summary: When a legend fades. A new one takes it's place. For Naruto he always was a cheerful kid, but on the day he met the demon sealed inside of him, he changed for the better. On that day a new legend rose. The new guardian of fun and the king of winter was reborn. On that day Naruto Frost, descendant of the guardian Jack Frost was born. AN No bashing and please don't flame first fic.


Naruto Frost

Legend:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Jutsu, Bijuu talking"**

'_**Bijuu thinking'**_

"jutsu"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rise of the Guardians

(AN: This is my first story so please go easy on the reviews, and please no flames. Yes this is going be a haem mainly NaruHina and NaruIno so it's a small harem but I love these two pairings and I might add more girls starting with it with Anko but that's for the future and there will be NO yaoi, got me, so let's rock.)

Chapter 1: Rise of a Legend.

(8 years after he Kyuubi attack, Konoha)

Winter. The only time when a certain blonde boy feels at peace with himself and the world. This boy was a little small for his age at, He was skinny, had almost pale skin, electric blue eyes, and three whisker marks on both of his cheeks. He was wearing grey cargo shorts and a light blue tee shirt. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Any other time of the year he always had a cheeky grin despite being hunted down by a mob a few times a month, especially on his birthday October 10, being overcharged at shops, being denied services, and just downright hated without him knowing why.

That is until today.

It was a regular December in Konoha. It never snows in the village but it's the climate Naruto loves. That cold winter air is more soothing than the finest silk to Naruto. He was in the park playing by himself hoping not to get noticed so he fell asleep in a secluded area of the same park.

When he woke up he woke up in a sewer _'Not again'_ Naruto thought to himself. He found himself in the sewers many times because the villagers 'didn't want demon trash on the road'. But this sewer was different, the pipes were bigger and there was a sinister aura in the area. _'Might as well follow the pipes'._

After a few moments he found himself in a room bigger than the hokage mountain with a cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. "Hello is anyone there" Naruto yelled out while expecting a reply. After a few moments a loud, ferocious voice called out **"Yes, so what did I do to deserve my jailers attention?" **What came next, Naruto did not expect. A humongous fox with nine tails and dark circles around its eyes appeared from the cage. It takes up ¾ of the cage itself. "Who are you?" Naruto said to the fox. **"Why did you ask who not what am I?"** it replied. Naruto just simply answered "All living beings have a name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He then bowed to the fox which confused it for a second. So it said **"I am the Kyuubi no kitsune." **"That's not a name it's a title." Naruto stated. **"Fine then, I am Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune."** Kurama calmly replied. "Hey Kurama where am I?" Naruto asked curiously. **"Kit we are in your mindscape, an area that represents the mind of the person."**

"So Kurama two things, one are you a boy or girl and second why are you inside of me?" Naruto asked. **"I am a male. And all I remember is that a masked man forced me out of my last host and used that damn sharingan to control me then I remember your yondaime hokage using the 'shiki fujin' then I found myself here."** Kurama said. "Is there anything else I should know like who my parents are, please tell me Kurama I know you know who they are." **"On one condition kit for the future kit, do not wear too much orange." **Kurama asked. "Deal" Naruto replied. **"Your mother was my container before you the 'Red-Hot Habanero' Kushina Uzumaki, as for who your father is you might want to sit down,"** Kurama explained and Naruto sat and said with a curious face "Who is he?" **"your father was the yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze." **What Naruto did next was a mix of face-vaulting, paralyzing, and fainting all at once. After a minute Naruto violently woke up by himself started pouring tears and shouted to the heavens "Why, why, Why, why, Why, why, Why, why, **WHY!" "Kit, most jinchuriki, that's the bijuu host, are related to kages of the time mainly out of trust the so person won't abuse the powers of the bijuu inside of them."**

Naruto looked depressed but Kurama knew just what to do **"Kit since because of the damn seal you can't use much my chakra aside from healing faster so how about I help by training you instead. You'll earn most of what I know from genjutsu to chakra control so how about it?" **Narutosniffled and said"Kurama, thank you. One more question, how do I change how this place looks?"** "It's your mindscape just envision what you want."**

Naruto thought of many ideas for the landscape. But then he just realized _'I'm gonna come down here a lot so It should be comfy. Wait how about,'_ Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the image of his soon to be wonderland. When he opened his eyes the whole land was just how he wanted it to be, it was a glorious area in a winter forest with a waterfall, tall trees, and a frozen-over lake and a cave next to the waterfall where Kurama would sleep. Kurama suddenly changed into his winter coat and said **"Kit I'm too amazed to say anything," **he bowed to Naruto and realized **"Why a winter wonderland, I that you'd just change it into a spring open forest?" **he asked. 'Why did I pick this,' Naruto thought and just replied "It's the first place that came into my mind." Kurama respectfully said **"Kit, I'm pretty damn impressed I already love it,"** then he sensed through Naruto's body and saw through his eyes the cause of it **"Kit it looks like you might get to play hero."** Naruto looked confused and said "What's the matter?" **"Well," **Kurama started** "wake up and look for yourself. You have to be unconscious to enter a mindscape. And while I'm at it I shall open the mind link between us so we can communicate through thoughts. And I saw something interesting in your DNA so I'll activate it."** Naruto after hearing all of that grew an extremely happy grin and said "Thank you Kurama, I'll count you as my brother, is it alright with you?" _**'How**__**is he so quick to forgive. A least he knows everything.'**_ Big understatement for the future.

Out in the real world Naruto's eyes fluttered open, But he didn't feel normal. He felt amazing, as if he could just do anything with only his right pinky. 'Thank you, Kurama.' "**You're welcome."** he replied. 'Is this the mind link?' **"Yes kit, now why don't you help those potential mates." **'Mates?'

Naruto looked around and at the swings he saw them, two girls his age one with blue short hair and big lavender eyes, a Hyuga, and the other a platinum blonde with Hyuga like blue eyes. When he saw the people surrounding them he felt sick with rage about four drunk chunin were there ready to attack the girls. One of them said "Well if it isn't the mind reader's daughter and the snob's daughter." 'I know that the blue hair girl is a Hyuga and mind reader, must be a Yamanaka.' Naruto thought and was correct. Another of those drunks with a evil grin said "Where are your guards must be lazy, why don't we show them never leave a girl alone."The girls looked terrified 'They're gonna get beat up what do I do!' **"Kit," **Kurama Started **"fight them and before you say that you can't beat them because they're chunin I found something in your DNA that might help I can't figure out what it is but it will help.' **'Alright.'

All of a sudden time literally froze and the surrounding wind was swirling around Him in a blue energy that wouldn't stop. It kept swirling around actually like a tornado. Inside of it Naruto could feel every part of him being destroyed and reformed, but strangely it felt so amazing that it could kill him out of joy and he wouldn't care. After three minutes it started slowing down and when it stopped and time continued Naruto couldn't be more glad with the results. He didn't know what he looked like, but that was for later. He saw that nobody noticed him 'Strange, but what now.' He took a step forward and felt with his foot a piece of wood. Naruto saw it was a staff taller than him with a curve at the top that made the staff look like a Sheppard's crook. When he touched it with his foot it glowed with white frost and when Naruto picked it up it constantly pulsed with frost as if it was alive and Naruto felt power surging within himself as if the staff gave him power, and he was right. Time continued and he faced them.

The drunks and girls heard a boy yell "Hey drunk bastards, why don't you go jump into a lake!" One of those 'drunk bastards' looked and spotted the kid. For a six year old he was about as tall as a nine year old, his hair pure white as snow that was smooth yet spiky, electric blue eyes, blue hoodie with a front pocket with frost covering the pocket, ends of the sleeves and collar area, and light beige pants that ended above the ankle with rope fastened at the end, and he was bare footed with a staff held with both of his hands pointed at the drunk chunin.

The boy said with a fierce tone "let them go now." One of the chunin looked scared and one of his friends said "He's just a gaki." That same guy pulled out a kunai and rushed him. The kid just slammed his staff to the ground and the area froze and the chunin slipped on the ice and into a wall knocking him out.

"Who's next?" the boy asked. One of them did the clone justsu and made four and attacked. All the kid did was just side step to the left and hit the real guy in the back of the head and the chunin screamed "BRAINFREEZE!"

The three kids bursted out laughing long enough for the third drunkard to do "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Instead of just blowing it out he just looked skyward and started charging it above him. Naruto gave him a 'are you serious?' look and with one hand shot a ray of ice like a pistol that froze the fire ball and squash the guy.

The final guy looked at Naruto and started running away like a wuss only for a snowball to pelt him in the back of the head which made him fall face forward over a rail, start rolling on the ground at high speeds, into a woman's side of the village hot spring. Enough said when a certain snake mistress and genjutsu mistress were in said hotspring.

The two girls looked at the white haired boy and he bowed and said "You're welcome my fair ladies." The girls tackled him thanking him over again. Then they stood up the blonde whispered something into the Hyuga's ear, she nodded and they gave him a kiss on his cheeks at the same time. The girl's asked "Who are you." The boy gave them a smile and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what're your names?" The blonde girl went first "I'm Ino Yamanaka." Ino gave him a smile and blushed when he gave a fox like grin. The blue haired girl stepped up with a blush poking her fingers together "Ano, I'm Hinata Hyuga."(AN: Hinata will not stutter in this fanfic) "Both of you have beautiful names." Naruto simply stated giving them both major blushes.

A few seconds later the anbu showed up and the one with a dog mask looked at Naruto confused "What happened?" he asked while assessing the damage: One guy on headfirst in a wall, another on the ground whispering 'brain freeze' like a madman, one was under a big chunk of ice probably squashed, and the last guy was never heard from again. The boy said "I'll explain this to the old man, so can you take us to him, please Kakashi-nii?" Kakashi figured out who he was and he hesitantly said "Naruto?" "The one and only, so take Ino and Hinata to him I'll be there in a minute." "Alright Naruto." Kakashi placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and proofed away in a shushin.

'Alright, recap' Naruto started 'I met the reason I'm hated, learned who my parents are, unlocked ice powers because of Kurma, got a staff to channel it, having the skills of what I can do with said power just downloaded into my head, saved two cute girls, took down four chunin, and is about to fly, this is the best day EVER!'

"Let's rock," Naruto stated and continued confidently "Hey wind, take me to the old man." The winter wind gently rose Naruto gracefully into the air and as fast as his father Naruto raced to the tower. Passerby's noticed a cold wind and saw a blue blur fly by at high speeds to the Hokage tower. After half of a minute he neared the tower and the wind took him high enough to the open window in the Hokage's office. He was apparently walking in on Kakashi's rundown of what happened "he said his name was-"

A minute ago

Kakashi appeared in the office of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, "Hello Kakashi, Ino, Hinata. What brings you three here?"Kakashi cleared his throat and was about to report in but Ino beat him to it "A handsome boy saved me and Hinata-chan getting hurt from four bad guys." Hinata nodded like crazy and added "He can fight with ice and took them all down and didn't break a sweat, he's amazing." In the look in both of their eyes you could tell more than amazement was in their eyes. Sarutobi gave them a confused look and turned to Kakashi "What happened?" "The anbu and I were on our night patrol, I heard a commotion, I then informed the anbu about it so we went to investigate only to see a white haired boy throw a snowball at a chunin, probably a drunk one, who then fell over a rail and rolled at high speeds into the (At that point Kakashi giggled) women's side of the hot spring. That guy probably might not see tomorrow. And I appeared while these two were thanking him and they introduced each other and he said his name was-" "Jeez, Kakashi-nii," Everyone got a shocked look and looked all around the room "I'm out here." All four of them looked out at the open window and saw… a flying boy!

"Hey old man can I come in?" Sarutobi pieced it together and said "N-Naruto?" Naruto smirked "Kakashi had the same reaction, so can I come in?" Sarutobi nodded like a madman "I've been doing too much paperwork." Naruto stepped in "Why not use a clone?" Sarutobi gave him a 'are you serious' look "The clone jutsu is only just an illusion, a distraction." "Why not use a solid clone?" "There is no solid clone but the shadow clone is solid."

…

"Please cover your ears." Sarutobi asked in a squeaky voice. They did as he asked. Sarutobi pulled out a letter from the yondaime which said on the envelope 'Please open when when you figure out the secret to paperwork Sarutobi. Signed by the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.' He ripped it open and it read 'Sarutobi, I'll take a wild guess and say Naruto gave the answer,' correct 'alright open the safe behind the Nidaime's portrait and grab the earmuffs and voice seal, it'll turn your voice down for the imminent explosion.' He did as Minato asked and gave the earmuffs to the four, placed the voice seal on his throat and BLEW UP.

Outside

The villagers outside were having a normal day. Until 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0. **"DAMN YOU MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** And that was just a half of his voice because of the voice seal. All of the blew up into billions of pieces, river and lakes were emptied, the dead stirred, and Tora the cat for the first time actually wanted to get hugged to death.

Back to Naruto

The office looked like the aftermath of all of the shinobi world wars combined. And after that the four were in a Ice dome 4 feet thick. With the headphones blown off. Naruto literally broke the ice with a "Woah." Kakashi with all of his mask's blown off revealing a sharingan eye and a flawless face. "Cool face Nii-san." Kakashi touched his face "Damn it!"

2 and a half hours later

During that time the village recovered quite quickly and Naruto gave all of the ladies in the village pictures of Kakashi's face at 1,000 ryou a pic (100 ryou is 1 dollar, so ten bucks a picture) he sold out after getting 2,000,000 ryou and getting asked out 292 times by some teen girls and 150 times by women between 21 and 37, all single, and 151 by Anko Mitarashi which lead to a Half hour chase from her "I'm not ready to be a man!" "Get over here. I. WANT. YOU. HOT STUFF!" Naruto thought to himself 'WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE TO GET HUNTED DOWN BY HER!' while Naruto desperately used his ice to slow her down long enough to get rescued by Kakashi and got him back to the Hokage tower.

Hokage Tower

When they walked in the place looked like the sandaime didn't have his 'episode'. The two got to the office and saw multiple Sarutobi's doing paperwork at a lightning fast rate while one was in a corner whispering "stupid" over and over again. Ino and Hinata were already home in case of another 'episode'. "Hey old man do you want to know what happened to me?" The one in the corner stood up and nodded. "Alright, but pull up a chair this is gonna take while to explain." They did as he asked and Nartuo explained the whole day starting from meeting Kurama and to his being hunted down by Anko.

"That's all of it." Kakashi and Sarutobi were both in a word blown away from Naruto meeting the fox, learning who his parents were which really blew Kakashi's mind, the whole process of changing into how he is now, and all of the total times he was asked out.

Sarutobi thought to himself 'why does his power seem familier?' he then remembered about his book. He brought out book for Nauto to see titled 'Gods, Monsters, and Spirits' "Naruto," Sarutobi started "read this." Sarutobi quickly opened the book to the page he wanted and gave it to Naruto who read out loud "Jack Frost?"

Kakashi said "I remember that story it was my parent's favorite, they always told me his story before I went to bed. It was some of my good memories of childhood." Sarutobi glad at least someone knew who he was. "Naruto, your powers and staff are exactly like Jack Frost." Confused, Naruto asked "What do you mean?" "Jack Frost," Kakashi started "his beginning was weird. Legend goes that before he was Jack Frost he was Jackson Overland Frost, in his village he was known as the joker and the guy who'd always get you to laugh or have a good time with. One day he and little sister decide to go ice skating assuring their mother that they'd be safe. After a bit of skating his sister got on a weak piece of ice she was saying she was scared, Jack assured her she'd be safe and that they should have some fun and compared moving across the ice to hopscotch so after three steps Jack Pulled her away with his sheppard's crook to a the safe part of the ice. The irony, Jack fell through the ice and died. But the moon spirit known as the man in the moon saw his potential and changed him into the spirit we know as Jack Frost. But Jack had no memory of his past, nothing, so when he woke up after being elevated by the man in the moon he found the staff which he could use to channel his powers and gave it a try where he found out he could control ice and fly with the winter wind. The moon told him he was Jack Frost. So for over thousands of years he spreaded his fun and winter all over till about a few hundred years ago. At that time the world changed into the one we know today and someone in the land of fire made him mad by saying I'm a god that he found Jack and wanted to kill him. That man lost but he said he represented the land of fire so it insulted Jack that he forbid for it to snow in the land and basically took away winter."

Sarutobi sighed "It's also the reason we cannot have winter, but Jack Frost was real and only his descendent would continue his job of spreading winter and fun. It was known before fading away Jack was last seen in Uzushiogakure, your home on your mother's side Naruto. So I guess he fell in love with one of your ancestors and he was put into your family with some children."

"So Naruto," Sarutobi started "I guess that you're his descendent that would become his successor. You're the new Jack Frost." Naruto looked surprised, but it made sense so he said "It sonds good' I'll do it, but Naruto Uzumaki or Namikaze doesn't sound like a ice spirit name."

Kakashi and Sarutobi shared a glance "So what do you want to be called.?" Naruto thought 'I'm a frost so in honor of Jack I'll go with-'

"My name will be… Naruto Frost."


End file.
